


Hush Now, My Love. I am Here.

by Roannieeeee



Series: One Shots by Roannieeeee [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Fluff, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Good Tom Riddle, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, SO MUCH FLUFF, Severus Snape Being a Bastard, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, but also death, so Fluff with angst i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roannieeeee/pseuds/Roannieeeee
Summary: Tom Riddle never knew that finding his soulmate would change his life forever.Ps. I do not own anything but the plot and my original characters.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: One Shots by Roannieeeee [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886080
Comments: 6
Kudos: 159





	Hush Now, My Love. I am Here.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hypno_sis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypno_sis/gifts).



> Thank you Hypno, for helping me with what I struggled with earlier this year!

Tom Riddle looked around to find where his six year-old twins were. They were in the Slytherin Family Manor on a small family day. He got distracted one second and the next thing he knew, his twins are not in his range of sight. 

"They are so much like you, my love, it's ridiculous." Tom whispered in the wind, a sad smile in his face. The wind fluttered by him and caressed his cheek, and Tom can swear that he heard the soft giggling of his beloved with it. 

He finally found his twins and tried to hold a sob in. His babies were sitting in small picnic blanket at his beloved's tomb, sound asleep. Tom looked at the tomb, tears flowing down his red eyes silently. 

**_Hadrian James Riddle_ **

**_Consort of the Earl of Slytherin and Peverell_ **

**_The Lord of the Houses of Potter, Black and Gryffindor_ **

**_Beloved Soulmate, Bearer and Friend_ **

**_May Lady Magic and Lord Death grant you peace_ **

The elder twin, Lyra Jasmine, woke up and found their father over them with a soft, sad smile and flowing tears. 

"We're sorry, Father. We just miss Dad so much." She said, getting up and shuffling over to wrap her arms around Tom after wiping his tears with her tiny hands. 

"I know, Darling. I miss him too. Let's get you to bed, I know you're tired." Tom said, kissing his only daughter's forehead. He picked up his softly snoring son, Rigel Narcissus, and brought them to their galaxy themed room to tuck them in. 

"Good night, my darlings." Tom said as he left their room. 

Sitting in the Master bedroom, Tom couldn't hold his sobs anymore as he wrapped his beloved's favourite blanket around him. It had been a year since his soulmate's death and every night, his actions were the same. 

Crying himself to sleep after tucking his kids to bed and wrapping himself with Harry's blanket and reminiscing about their time together.

It was just so... _unfair._

Their time together was short, just about eight years, and having his soulmate ripped from his arms at the tender age of 25 _hurt._

Finally closing his eyes, Tom Riddle dreamt of the moment his life changed once again. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Lord Voldemort, He-who-must-not-be-named, found himself stumped at who was the other end of his wand in the gardens of the Malfoy Manor. 

A bruised and battered Harry Potter. 

No, it wasn't an exaggeration. The now seventeen year-old was covered in bruises and scars from head to toe. He had a bleeding wound in the middle of his chest that bloomed a bright red against his white shirt. 

Shocked red eyes met pleading and tearful viridian green ones and Harry uttered three words before fainting. 

Three words that changed the fate of the war and it's participants. 

"Help me, please." 

* * *

Calling out for Narcissa and Severus, the Dark Lord practically ran towards his room in the west wing of the manor. He was frantic, especially after he saw the tattoo of a snake that was wrapped around a stag in Harry's inner right arm, marking him as a submissive and a bearer.

A tattoo that matched the enlarged one on his back. 

_Matching soulmate marks._

Narcissa's eyes zeroed in on the unconscious and bleeding man on the bed of her lord before quickly calling an elf for all the healing supplies in the manor. Severus, after seeing who was on the bed, merely dropped off his potions kit and left. He wanted nothing to do with the brat. 

Unfortunately for him, his lord was not impressed. 

Narcissa's movements slowed down as she wrapped Harry in bandages, speaking softly to her lord. 

"There is not much i could do for the scarring, my lord. Some were too old, while some were made of magic. His height and weight are far from what they were supposed to be at his age due to his malnourishment that started at the tender age of three. The malnourishment and his weight can be fixed, but the height, I might not be able to. He has a lot of wrongly healed bones, and I suspect that they are causing him quite a lot of pain, but they will have to wait until his weight is back up. His eyes are also fixed now with a simple spell. unfortunately, he also showed signs of mild Shaken Baby Syndrome and other...types of abuse. Some of the scars are laced with magic, and they can be traced. Others are...muggle." Narcissa said, her blue eyes cold as ice and is filled with the promise of revenge. 

Voldemort had never felt such anger and need to rip people apart by his bare hands. He wanted whoever hurt Harry to bleed and suffer. 

Calming himself down, he dismissed Narcissa and sat down on the edge of the bed, running his hands through Harry's raven hair gently. 

* * *

Harry woke up, sore and tired. However the first thing he noticed was how clear his eyesight is now without the heavy weight of his glasses upon his face. Harry blinked as he felt someone squeeze his hand and locked eyes with bright but cautious red eyes. 

"Thank you, Lord Voldemort." Harry said with a grateful smile. 

"You're welcome, Mr. Potter. Please, call me Tom." Tom said, smiling softly at Harry, his red eyes sparked slightly with joy. 

"Then call me Harry. You had no reason to help me but you still did, so thank you." Harry said, smiling back softly at the dark lord. 

"I...I did have a reason. We have the same..." Tom trailed off, slight anxiety in his voice. Tom had never been so anxious before, as he had always been confident in anything. But his soulmate was a different story. His words clicked on Harry's head quite quickly. Glancing at the tattoo in his inner arm, he sent a slightly pleading look to Tom, wanting to see his mark. Tom felt his heart melt at the pleading look and took his shirt off, showing the giant snake and stag that covered his back, marking him as Harry's Dominant. 

Soulmates doesn't necessarily lead to a romantic relationship. The only one that is meant as a romantic relationship are bearers and dominants, but they are quite rare. Harry's eyes lit up in joy. 

"I know our history is far from pleasant, but it's lovely to finally meet you, Dominant." Harry said. 

"You've made me wait for far too long, Bearer. But that's alright, You were worth the wait. We have quite the history that needs to be spoken about." Tom told Harry. 

"Yes, we do. Could we start now? I have a feeling that your healer will make me sit on bedrest until I'm fully healed." Harry joked, causing Tom to chuckle. 

"Yes, we can." 

And so they did.

* * *

A year later and a comical scene was created. It was obvious to everyone that the couple have fallen for each other. The problem was? They were both too much like chickens to actually ask the other out. 

That is until Harry, the Gryffindor that he is, finally found the courage to ask Tom out for courtship. Tom, who didn't want to be outdone by Harry, refused, and then proceeded to ask if Harry to be bonded.

By that time, the death eaters were comfortable and actually enjoy Harry's company. Bella was hostile at first, until she saw how happy Tom was with Harry. 

The next thing they all know, Bella had practically adopted Harry as her own, and Rodo actually followed her lead and taught Harry as his own. 

They were the ones that led Harry to the altar at Tom and Harry's bonding ceremony. 

They also found out that Harry's full name was Hadrian after registering their bonding with the goblins. Through the goblins, Harry also claimed his inheritances and his Lordship rings, causing a massive hit to the side of the light. 

It was satisfying for the bonded couple, especially after Tom found out that the members of the light had been the ones that left Harry in the state that Tom found him in after finding out their their _beloved saviour of Light_ was a bearer. 

* * *

Another year later and their twins were born. 

The elder, Lyra Jasmine, became the heir to Slytherin and Peverell with her red eyes and a face that belonged to Harry. She was so adored by her godparents, Rodolphus and Bellatrix, that they named her the Heir to House LeStrange. Both LeStrange twins have no heirs, and they decided to Lyra would be the next Heiress to continue the line. 

The younger, Rigel Narcissus was all Tom with his sharp facial features and charming sophistication. The only thing that was Harry's were Rigel's green eyes. His godparents were Narcissa and Lucius, and they all agreed to name him the Heir to Houses Black, Potter and Gryffindor, as well as the back up heir to House Malfoy if ever something happened to Draco without being able to produce an heir. 

The twins were adored by everyone, and they were the wonderful distraction that was needed from the war that was still going. 

So far, they have been able to keep the war out of the Slytherin Mansion so that the twins could grow up peacefully. 

But that lucky streak can only grow for so long.

* * *

The twins were five when the war finally reached their home. The elves have been tasked to leave and hide the twins, leaving Harry, Tom and the Death Eaters to fend for themselves in the manor. 

Tom had finally finished off Albus Dumbledore, winning the war. 

But they didn't expect Ronald Weasley to sneak up on them with a spare wand and thrown the killing curse towards them. 

Harry noticed it first and followed his instinct, throwing himself over Tom to take the curse. 

That day was the most defeated that the Dark side has ever felt. 

They won the war that they had fought so hard. 

But they lost the one person that mattered the most to their Lord. 

* * *

It was heartbreaking, seeing the now dubbed Dark Royal family in tears and hysterics as Harry's tomb was covered. 

Tom's cries were the most silent, but it's the one that impacted everyone the most. 

The most feared Dark Lord was projecting, having lost control over his thoughts as his beloved consort was placed in his tomb. 

Tom was projecting his emotions, how he felt about Harry, how they met, their connection, their _love._

The very love that Albus Dumbledore swore that the man couldn't have. 

They could feel and hear their Lord's heart crying, reaching out, looking for his other half, before wailing in despair after feeling the broken connection.

It didn't help that Bellatrix and Rodolphus were crying as well, at the loss of the man they considered their only child. Her wails were loud, hysterical. Rodolphus was no better, constantly asking Lord Death to give his son back.

A strong wind blew past them all and slightly lingered on their foreheads as if it was mimicking the light, feathery forehead kiss that Harry always gave them. 

It only made them despair more. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Fast Forward, 13 years later**

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Having gotten rid of his last Horcrux just two years after his beloved had died, Tom was now tired. Everyone that was his family was now gone. 

Belltarix and Rodolphus had passed just two years prior in their sleep, followed by Narcissa and Lucius. 

Draco had died four years prior after deciding to follow his beloved Astoria to the grave, having no children left behind to tether him. The rest of his death eaters, while they may be his friends, didn't matter as much now that his family, save for the twins, are all gone. 

He was so very tired. He just wants to see his Harry now, but he wasn't sure it was possible. Creating horcruxes damaged and fractured his soul so much, he knew there was a possibility that he would not be able to pass through the gates of death. 

Looking at the moving photographs in his bedside table, Tom took the time to think of his babies. 

His twins are now successful, more successful than they could've imagined. Tom knew that Harry was so proud of him, of them all, wherever he was. 

Rigel became the youngest Minister of all time after graduating as the top ranking Slytherin, while Lyra became the youngest Ravenclaw that held the highest count of master degrees in all possible subjects. 

His children are now successful and living in a world that is safe, and full of magic after making sure that the Olde rituals are celebrated. The muggleborns are intergrated earlier into the wizarding world and were now educated of the Olde Ways, and the amount of abuse has lowered in total as well. 

With nothing to tether and ground him anymore, he laid down to sleep that night after sending his love and his goodbye to his twins, who knew through their paternal bond that it was their father's time for rest.

Tom Riddle, The Dark Lord of Magic closed his eyes and knew no more. 

* * *

Well, almost nothing. 

When Tom opened his eyes again, he was faced with the most ethereal pair in all his life. 

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Slytherin and Peverell. I thank you." He said.

Her voice felt like honey, soft and sweet. 

"I do not know why you are thanking me, my Lord, as I have no recollection of who you are." Tom replied, blinking in confusion. The pair merely smiled before speaking again. 

"I am Hekate, The Mother of Magic. This is my bonded, Thanatos, The Father of Life and Death. Through your need and want to fight, I have been saved. For that, We wish to reward you." The lady, Hekate said, causing Tom's eyes to widen in shock. 

"It is my honour to have been able to help you, My Lady. A reward is not necessary." Tom said, bowing his head at the Eldritch beings in front of him. 

"Regardless, I will reward you anyway. You have saved the most important thing in my life. I will now give you back the thing that you had lost the most." Thanatos said, before placing his lips over Tom's forehead. 

A breath over his body later and Tom toppled over in pain as he felt his soul piecing back together. 

"W-what-" 

It was all Tom could mutter before he screamed in pain again. 

"You have returned my most precious, now I have returned to you something that will help you return to yours." Thanatos said before waving his hand, causing a doorway to appear. 

"Pass on to the veil as soon as you feel better, my dear." Hekate said, and before the eldritch beings could leave, Tom was crawling through the door despite the pain. 

* * *

Tom passed out as soon as he passed through the veil and woke up to a hand running through his hair that felt familiar yet strange. He could hear chattering around him and decided that looking around was better before facing the owner of the lap he was laying on. 

He could see Bella chatting cheerfully with her estranged cousin and his soulmate, Marlene McKinnon if he remembered correctly. 

The LeStrange twins are speaking to the Weasley twins, no doubt about the various pranks they could pull. 

Finally finding the courage, Tom looked up and promptly burst into tears as his red ones met the viridian ones that he longed to see for so long. 

"Hush now, my love. I am here." Harry said, cradling his beloved in his arms as he rocked the sobbing Tom back and forth. 

"You have raised them so well, my love. I am so proud of you, of them." Harry murmured as the room cleared out, giving the two of them privacy. 

Their lips locked after Tom calmed down, for the first time in over twenty years. 

"I love you, Harry." Tom said, making Harry's heart skip a beat and his stomach flutter softly. 

"Oh Tom. I love you too. So much." Harry said, locking his lips again with the pair that he missed and loved the most. 

**Author's Note:**

> Back in the Physical realm, Hekate and Thanatos watched as the Riddle twins buried their father. The Riddle twins were sad at the loss, but they were happy too, so happy. Their father had the most content smile that they had ever seen on the man and they knew, for sure, that their parents are finally back together.


End file.
